


Video Games

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sits upon the swing set his father had built a year before he left, with an old book and bare feet, waiting patiently for Dean Winchester to climb over the fence with a six pack of beers, only to be forgotten when he wraps his strong arms around his waist.</p><p>This is loosely based upon Lana Del Rey's song Video Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Castiel sits upon the swing set his father had built a year before he left, with an old book and bare feet, waiting patiently for Dean Winchester to climb over the fence with a six pack of beers, only to be forgotten when he wraps his strong arms around his waist. 

This all still felt very strange to Cas; to have the town's bad boy come visit him in the dark, while every else slept. At first it had been exciting, to feel his callused fingertips upon his soft skin, so gentle he had once been with him, as if he could break at any moment. 

Dean never kissed him though, not even after six months.

He'd kiss Castiel's jaw, smirking at the gentle sighs that escaped his lips. He'd beg for touch, for anything, but Cas always knew what he truly craved. Their hips would grind together roughly, until a hoarse cry would escaped those perfect bee stung lips. 

Cas could never complain, not even when Dean would ignore him at school, favoring the company of the likes of Crowley and Meg. He knew how this would play out the first time Dean found him on his swing set, whistling some 80's rock song. Cas would be his lover and nothing more, and he was fine with that for just being in the presence of Dean would always be enough for him.

“What Nicolas Spark piece of shit are you reading now, angel?"

Cas smiles, meeting those beautiful green eyes.

“It doesn't matter," he replies, placing the book on the grass. 

Dean grabs his hand, making Cas's seem like a child's in comparison, and pulls him close, rubbing circles into his back. “Angel, were you reading smut again? Couldn't wait for me could you, I can feel your cock, so hard already...."

Dean's lips trace his ear, so gently he can barely feel it. 

“My horny little angel....everyone thinks you're so innocent but I know better," Dean whispers, palming the front of Cas's sweatpants. 

He's always like this, moving so fast that Castiel sees stars. He wish he could tell Dean to slow down and just kiss him, to saver this before the school year is over and he goes off to be some business man with a wife and kids and Cas only has these memories to live with. But he lets Dean's hands roam, to explore him and mold him like a piece of clay. 

“Fuck, Cas," Dean groans softly, his hips bucking against his own. “You're so beautiful like this.....all pink and blushing....just for me...only me...you're mine."

Cas whimpers into Dean's shoulder, his hands gripping his forearms.

“Say it, Cas.....please..."

“I'm yours.....only yours, Dean."

His hand finds his cock then, pumping his shaft hard and fast and Cas knows he shouldn't be coming this fast but he always does when he's with Dean. 

He's moaning so loud Anna will probably hear, but as Dean groans and whimpers into his neck he could care less. He wants this moment to still so he can memorize every drop of sweat on Dean's brow, the way his hair is styled, everything so when he is alone and cold, he can bring back this moment to keep him warm.

Dean comes and kisses his shoulder blade, grabbing his six pack of beer before going back over his fence and to his normal life, where he doesn't give the neighbor boy a handjob or beg for Cas to be his, and only his.


End file.
